


Oceans Away Volume I: Song of the Summoner

by EleventhDawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleventhDawn/pseuds/EleventhDawn
Summary: During an expedition into the Ruins of The Lost City of Amdapor, Maelstrom Captain Kevin Aros discovers an aetherial rift leading to another rather peaceful world, Following his curiosity the Midlander man steps through the rift ending up on a forest road leading to a town where his life will forever be changed because of a single womanThis story has romance themes but its focused on telling a unique plot involved with the two universes, Volume I is planned to retell the events of A Realm Reborn outside of the WoL's perspective but they are involved as a major characterI will post chapters of the main story and side chapters like events such the Moonfire Faire and Starlight Festivals as well





	Oceans Away Volume I: Song of the Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely non-canon work please understand

"It would seem that this day came sooner than expected, The whole struggle with managing a group of people who joined The Maelstrom for various reasons under my command through our various sorties, From beating up some bandits harassing people on trade routes, To the occasional dive into one of the many places in the realm you really don't want to be in.

I go up the Storm Marshal to collect my official badge of higher rank as I say, I still hold a lot of respect to him, He pulled me off the street and told me to get into tradeskills, Which eventually lead to my rise as a artisan in Limsa, Still there was some things I couldn't make, But I excelled at Carpentry, Blacksmithing, and Weaving to the point where I'd sell my own goods.

As far as things go for myself, My name is Kevin Aros, I'm the youngest child of my family, My dad Christopher married another Midlander woman by the name of Eden, Its just since The Calamity mom has been in a coma and Dad has been hellbent on finding a way to wake her up, My older brother McClellan has his own stuff to worry about since he joined The Immortal Flames like my dad did.

I usually spend my days exploring or training with Fray to control my Aether inside of me, The thing is Mom used to be Tempered by a Primal and if it wasn't for Dad, She'd never recover, Still the fact that I had various types of elemental Aether inside of me is what made Fray interested in me, He offered me to follow the path of the Dark Knight, Despite me accepting his offer he taught me over skills outside of the Dark Arts to hone my skills in combat, I felt comfortable using a Greatsword because of its weight and raw force behind each swing felt good.

As I head back to my office at Maelstrom Headquarters a Miqo'te man had forcefully bumped into me before throwing a insult at me, "Pathetic Hyur!!" he yelled at me as I continued walking towards Headquarters, People were chatting about him being detained over me busting him and entourage of bandits trying to raid a food convoy the other day, This wasn't new to me, I always got insulted because of my race here in Limsa and everywhere else really, The population Hyur is about average according the Evening Star Newsletter, Miqo'te are among the most populated aside from the Auri and Lalafells, Here in La Noscea mostly Roes and Hyur are among the population's highest with Miqos being third.

If it wasn't my race that bothered people, It was my prices on goods, I sold a Harp last week that I made with some really nice varnish I found in the supposedly Haunted Haukke Manor in Central Shroud when The Twin Adder needed outside help with purging some Voidsent there, Nasty damn things they are, And even more annoying to deal with, My Squadron and I walked out with some minor wounds and one person outright got scared enough to quit cutting my team down to seven, The person who bought the Harp didn't try to haggle me down my price, But the people them did try to make me down by over 300,000 Gil which I wasn't going to do, At the end of the day I walked home from the Market House with a nice 500,000 Gil which was put towards the Cafe Investment.

As I cleaned my glasses I picked up the recruitment flyers and threw them away because I didn't need any new members part of the Squadron, I had gotten told by my fellow friend Caen that the Moogle Delivery Service had a mail package for me, I'm guessing it was that suit of armor I had commissioned over at Mor Dhona to be made, I kept getting yelled at by the Admiral herself about my lightweight choice of gear, So I had to get this done or else she'd demote me.

Its about a few days trek to Mor Dhona so I had to get prepared, Caen told me that she was going to go explore the old ruins of The Lost City of Amdapor, "C'mon Kev come with us! You always loved learning about The War of The Magi in class!" she said, Its just that A - The Ruins are covered with an invasive toxic fungi, B - We needed Twin Adder Permission, C - I didn't feel like getting killed by some ancient voidsent there, and D - I had things to do, So I declined her offer as she went off with her group towards the airship landing to go to Gridania and from there head to the ruins site if they got permission.

But something tells me that I should've went with her, I knew Caen since I was a kid, She was a Auri that had a knack for picking locks and solving puzzles, A goodhearted girl with a big future ahead of her.

*As I boarded the ship and head to my quarters to sleep for the night I stop and stared at the night sky looking at the stars made me think if there was other places out there besides Eorzea to explore*

Maybe someday I'll be able to see what's truly out there..."


End file.
